


Zutto soba ni iru kara (I'll forever be by your side)

by vogue91



Series: Futarikkiri Furansu Juudan Kakueki Teisha no Tabi [9]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “We never spend too much time together when we’re in Tokyo, except for work. So I didn’t really know what to expect from this, being together for the whole day and... I like it. I like the way you keep me into consideration. And the way you spoil me. It’s nice to spend the whole time with you, Yuuyan.”





	Zutto soba ni iru kara (I'll forever be by your side)

**Author's Note:**

> The story refers to the ninth episode of the J's Journey of Yuya and Yuri in France.   
> These stories are very self-indulgent, very sappy and they blatantly disregards the presence of cameras.   
> You've been warned ♥

 

Yuya had been looking absorbed at his boyfriend for a while now.

He smiled, involuntarily.

Yuri was eating the pastry he had just bought for him, giving little bites, probably trying to make himself like it.

Takaki thought he should’ve known he wasn’t crazy about it, and he felt slightly guilty about it, but all in all the younger seemed to have appreciated the gesture.

He slowly got close to him, pushing him against the balustrade and wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning down to rest his chin on top of his shoulder.

“Quite a difference from yesterday, uh?” he asked, smiling.

Yuri nodded vigorously and kept his eyes in front of himself, letting go against the elder’s body.

“If you think how hot it was yesterday morning yes, there’s quite a difference.” he confirmed, taking another small bite from the pastry.

Yuya turned his face and pressed his lips at the corner of his mouth, darting his tongue out to lick at a bit of cocoa left on the younger’s lower lip.

Yuri chuckled and blushed a little, then he took a quick look around, making sure no one was watching them.

“Relax, Yu.” Yuya reassured him, holding him closer. “No one’s looking. And no one is going to recognize us here anyway, so I can afford to play the boyfriend for once.” he added, taking Yuri’s face in his hand and forcing him to turn away properly, pressing a kiss to his lips.

The younger didn’t protest and let Yuya kiss him; he smiled openly once he pulled away, satisfied.

“Ok, I can't say I mind too much.” he conceded, then went back looking at the mountains in front of them. “When we left, I wasn’t expecting any of this, you know?” he said then, sighing blissfully.

“See places like this? That’s because you’ve refused to read travel guides with me.” Yuya scolded him, leaning over and taking a bite at the Mont Blanc, sure that the younger wasn’t going to mind some help eating it.

Yuri laughed, shaking his head.

“I didn’t mean that. I was talking about you.” he explained, smiling at the elder’s confused look. “We never spend too much time together when we’re in Tokyo, except for work. So I didn’t really know what to expect from this, being together for the whole day and...” he shrugged, blushing. “I like it. I like the way you keep me into consideration. And the way you spoil me.” he nodded toward the pastry, then he turned into his arms. “It’s nice to spend the whole time with you, Yuuyan.”

Takaki stared intently at him.

On one hand he was incredibly glad for what Yuri had told him; on the other, the fact he sounded so surprised gave him something to think about.

They had been together for over a year now, and Yuya had taken for granted that he would’ve liked to spend all of his time with him.

Anyway, he got what Yuri meant. At home, their schedule made it incredibly hard to meet outside of work, and even when they managed to have dinner together or go out, they were both too tired to actually enjoy it.

“I get what you’re talking about. And... I like to spend time with you too, without having to think about anything else. And I like spoiling you.” he added with a smile, leaning down to kiss him one more time, feeling a shiver down his spine, knowing it wasn’t just due to the cold.

He was determined to find a solution to the problem.

Since they had left for France, Yuri had been a whole other person, and so had Yuya.

They were more relaxed, free to be themselves and to be together how they wanted to, when they weren’t filming.

They didn’t have too much time for them, but it was still more than they had in their everyday life.

Yuya wished he could’ve kept seeing that smile on Yuri’s face, see him so happy, think that he was capable of making him feel that way.

There was something he had been thinking about for a while, and if he had hesitated before – scared of the younger’s reaction – now every doubt had vanished.

He kept staring right in front of him, while Chinen did the same; once again he held tight on to him, nosing through his hair, inhaling the scent of his skin, relishing the warmth of his body and thinking that he wanted to feel like this for the rest of his life, without having to be forced to part from him.

He was determined. He wasn’t going to let this go, not as long as there was something he could do to avoid it.

 

~

 

That night, once they were done eating, Yuya was ready to put his plan into act.

He didn’t feel as confident as that afternoon, at all.

It felt very similar to what he had felt on the paraglider. His heart beating too fast, his mouth parched, the fear of the emptiness, sweat wetting his forehead without him feeling actually hot.

He wasn’t okay, and Yuri seemed to have noticed.

They had been walking through the dark and semi-deserted streets of Grenoble for a while now, when the younger stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, turning to stare intently at him.

“Yuuyan, what’s wrong? You barely said a word since the train. Are you feeling sick?” he asked, both confused and annoyed.

The elder shook his head as to say it didn’t matter, and signalled for him to keep walking.

A few feet later Yuya reached out his hand and grabbed Yuri’s, holding it tight and intertwining their fingers.

Yuri seemed to be surprise at the sudden gesture, but accepted it willingly and smiled, moving closer to him.

“It’s nice, isn't it? Not too warm, not too cold.” he commented, most likely to make for Yuya’s silence.

Takaki, on his part, kept thinking about a speech to make for Yuri to understand what he was trying to say, to understand what had led him to such a decision, to agree with him.

Rationally, it was easy; but Yuya couldn’t be rational right now.

He was damned scared he was going to ruin what they had built together, to ruin that relationship which now felt off, but that was still better than nothing at all.

He was scared, and he didn’t want to pass that onto Yuri.

He stopped all of a sudden and let go of the younger’s hand, bringing his own to his face, brushing his eyes and then looking around.

They were walking by a river, and he signalled Yuri to move to the bank; then he leant against the balustrade and fixated his eyes on the water, unable to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Fine, Yuya, you better tell me what’s going through your mind, because I'm starting to get seriously worried.” Yuri said, nervous.

Takaki nodded, sighed and finally decided to look at him. He stretched his arms forward, forcing a smile.

“Ok, Yu. That’s alright, I should talk to you about it, somehow.”

He had been waiting for the younger to answer, to ask more questions, but all Yuri did was stare at him, waiting.

Yuya cleared his throat, trying to understand where to start.

“I thought about it a lot today. Well, I've been thinking about it for a while, but what you said today had me take my final decision.” he swallowed. “It’s true that when we’re in Tokyo we barely manage to make time for us. For work, because we’re tired, but every time we’re together it feels like our time is always running out, and I wish it wasn’t like that. I wish I could spent all of my time with you, just like now. Well, maybe... maybe coming here is what has made every doubt I had disappear. I like getting back at the hotel every night with you, I like being sure I'm going to sleep next to you, and that you’ll be there next morning.” he took a deep breath and pulled on Yuri’s arm until there were only inches left between them. He took his face in his hand, caressing it softly, smiling, finding his confused expression even more beautiful than usual. “What I'm trying to tell you, Yuri, is that I don’t want to be apart from you more than strictly necessary. That I want you to move in with me.”

Yuri froze once he was done talking, which added up to the anxiety Yuya was already feeling.

He wished he would’ve given him an immediate answer, that it would’ve felt natural for Yuri to tell him he wanted to live with him, that there was nothing better he could’ve asked for, and...

“Yes.”

Yuri’s answer came in an almost incredulous whisper.

Yuya saw him smile more openly, making him feel like doing the same, like holding him tight aware that he didn’t have to let go of him ever again.

“Yes?” he repeated, moving his hand down to his shoulder and arm, reaching his waist, caressing it as he pulled Yuri closer, feeling the warmth of his skin through their clothes.

“Yes, Yuya. I want to move in with you, I...” Yuri averted his eyes, making a desperate sound and hitting the elder’s shoulder. “You scared me, Yuu! I was worried, I didn’t know what was wrong with you, I didn’t think...” he smiled, leaning forward and resting his head against his chest. “I could ask for nothing better than spend every moment I have with you.” he murmured in the end, letting Takaki hug him and pressing himself against him as far as he could, as he couldn’t have enough of that contact.

Yuya wished he could’ve kept talking for the rest of the night, once started.

He wanted to tell Yuri what he had imagined, how he had thought about their life together, make him a thousand promises, tell him he was going to do his best to make him happy day after day, so that he was never going to regret his decision.

But he didn’t say anything, because it wasn’t the right moment.

For now, he would’ve settled for that promise and that incredibly natural ‘yes’.

He wanted to enjoy those feelings while he could, and think about what was waiting for them in Tokyo once there.

He didn’t have to worry about going back anymore, because he was sure nothing was going to change.

They were still going to be busy, they were going to go back home exhausted by their work, but the idea of not going back into an empty apartment was enough to make that a thousand times better.

“I love you, Yuri.” he whispered in his ear, and he _felt_ the younger smile, even though he couldn’t see him.

“I love you too, Yuuyan. I always will.”

They went back walking, still hand in hand. Still together.


End file.
